


Game of Love

by Eydol



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: AU Modern World, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is a high school student like everyone of his age. Really? No. He's also an otaku but wants to keep it a secret. One day, he meets a young man, called Asbel, in the game center and, unfortunately for him, he's a new student in his class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome in this Richass Multi-chapter! I had the idea when I was in Japan with my best friend, playing in game centers and I needed to write this one! I hope you'll enjoy it as much I enjoy writing it ;) Also, thank you to Fjeril for the correction of my really bad English...  
> Rating Gen for now, it will probably be Mature later.

 

 _Level 36… I’m level 32… I’m going to die._ He sighed but used the joystick nevertheless and his main character went straight ahead the boss. But every time the heroes’ team used its swords against the big dragon, the word “miss” appeared. Of course, the boss didn’t miss his targets and all the three characters died. _I have to gain experience then… Annoying._ Yet, he did it, thought it took him more than two hours to level up till the level 37. And then, he came close the boss. It was a difficult fight but he finally won over the big dragon. He screamed of joy and a smile appeared on his lips: he really loved this game.

Suddenly he yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. _1am? Oh crap, I have an exam tomorrow morning._ He switched off his Wii then his TV and went under his blankets. Tomorrow would be a rough day but he would survive and continue his game!

~~~

“And again, his smart Highness Richard has got a good mark!” A student commented.

            Richard shrugged and ignored the young man. He looked back at the board where the teacher was scolding his comrade for the comment before giving the true answers to the exam. Not that Richard cared about it – he had the maximal mark – but he hoped that the teacher would hurry. The blond man only wanted to leave the high school. He only came because he was forced to.

            When the bell rang, Richard hurried to leave his classmates and left the high school five minutes later. Avoiding every students, he left the school’s street, untied his long blond hair and put off his glasses. Then, when nobody was there anymore, he put off his school jacket and put it away in his bag. Like this, he looked more like an employee than a high school student. It was his goal: this way, nobody would recognize him.

            The blond young man took the stairs and went to the subway. There, he waited for the train and, once inside, went down three stations later and once outside, a smile appeared on his lips. This street was well known for all its games centers or video games, comics, and anime shops. There, Richard felt like he was at home. He went quickly in his favorite games center and went up the stairs. There, he took place in front of Project Diva, a game that he could play all day if he had time.

            Since everyone thought he was the perfect little genius of the school, Richard didn’t want them to know about his hobbies. They already were jealous of him, what would they do if they’d come to learn that he didn’t need to study a lot? What would they say if they’d come to learn that he played video games, read comics and watched anime all day long? Worse than this, he knew they wouldn’t accept the kind of comics he was reading…

            The song stopped and he pouted when he noticed the only one “fine” he got. If this “fine” had been a “cool”, he would have perfected this song! It was maddening.

“What a pity! For just one “fine”…!” A voice said.

“Yeah…” He answered before noticing the young man beside him.

            It was a young man with short red hair. One of his eyes was blue, and the other, purple. It was a little strange, yet they were beautiful. Richard blushed. Who was he? He didn’t know him so why did he comment? Besides, Richard hated being watched while playing.

“Can I give it a try?”

            Richard nodded and let his place to the unknown young man who started a new game with the same song. While he hated being watched and watching people playing, he couldn’t help but look at the other young man. He looked pleased by the game and Richard noticed his beautiful hands. _Crap, it’s not the time, Richard…!_

“Shit! I guess I’m not good with this kind of game.”

“Well, you only missed ten times…”

“What are you saying? I didn’t even pass the middle of the song!” The red haired man laughed.

“You only need training.”

            The young man nodded before looking back at the game and putting a 100 gald coin to play a second time. This time, he passed through the middle of the song but lost quickly after.

“Well…”

“It was better.” Richard stated. “You just need to notice which one of the song or the music you have to follow.”

            The red haired man looked at him with big eyes before laughing while Richard felt ashamed. _Crap!_ He who didn’t want that others knew his true face…! _Well… I’ll never see him afterwards anyway so…_

“Do you often come here?”

“N-No! Once… Once a month.”

            The other one frowned but said nothing about Richard’s answer and changed the subject:

“What’s your name?”

“Huh? Richard…”

“I’m Asbel, nice to meet you, Richard!”

            He gave his hand and Richard looked at it for some minutes before shaking it. Then he apologized, saying that he had a lot of things to do – and it was a big lie – and left Asbel there, without a look behind him. Once outside, he sighed of relief. This Asbel looked kind but he didn’t want to befriend him. Richard was fine all alone in his world; people around him couldn’t understand his hobbies and he was sure that Asbel was like all those people.

            The blond haired man walked in the street, looking at all the shops around him before stopping in front of one of them. His eyes opened wide and he entered the shop quickly. Quickly, he went near a shelf and took a book with a beautiful cover on it. With only a glance, he could say who the drawer of the doujinshi was. After all, it was his _favorite_ drawer. Without looking at the price, he paid it and left the shop with eyes full of stars. Then, he came back at home.

            Once at home, he left his bag at the entrance and hurried up to go in his bedroom, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to eat before reading the doujinshi. When he opened the book, he frowned a little bit. _Huh? This character reminds me of someone but…_ He shrugged and started to read.

~~~

            When Richard arrived at school, it was a little bit frustrated. The doujinshi was really great but because of it, he had dreams and it reminded him that he was all alone. Of course, he could try to get a boyfriend – and not a girlfriend like all his classmates wanted him to have – but he wasn’t sure that his lover would be happy to know that he loved video games so much. Sighing, he entered his classroom and went to his place without looking to his classmates who were more agitated than usual.

            Richard was reading a book – a boy’s love but the cover of the library hid it – when the teacher finally arrived. He put his book in his bag and looked at the woman who was smiling happily. He frowned. Why was she so happy? Usually, she was sadder.

“Be quiet everyone.” She said before continuing. “Today, we welcome a new student. Come in!”

            The door opened and a young man entered. Richard’s eyes opened wide when he saw Asbel’s happy face. _Crap. Let’s hope he won’t recognize me!_ Biting his lips, he listened to the teacher who was introducing Asbel Lhant. His face grew pale when she told Asbel to sit down just behind him. Richard avoided his eyes when he passed beside him and restrain a sigh when he sat down. Now, he hoped that Asbel didn’t recognize him.

“Now let’s see if you learnt your lesson… Hm… Richard, answer the next question!”

            Crap! If Asbel had doubts, it was confirmed now. Closing his eyes, he listened to the question and answered it.

~~~

            When the bell rang, Richard quickly left the class, then the school. He wanted to leave the school before Asbel caught ~~h~~ im. He had heard the “eh?” when Richard had talked and he knew that the red haired man had wanted to talk with him all day long. Of course he had avoided him! He wasn’t so stupid to talk with him like everything was normal! He didn’t want the others to know that they had met in a game center.

“Hey, wait!”

            Richard hurried up, trying not to hear the voice behind him. _Avoid him, avoid him, and avoid him. You can do it!_

“Richard, wait!”

            He was almost running now but Asbel caught him up and went in front of him, blocking the way. Richard stopped and looked around to find an exit. Nothing. He wasn’t in luck.

“Hey, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something bad?”

“It’s not your problem.” Richard answered, avoiding his eyes.

“What?”

“It’s not your problem!” He repeated. “Leave ~~t~~ me alone!”

            Richard knew that he shouldn’t talk like that, but he didn’t care. If it could put Asbel away then it was good. He didn’t want to befriend someone: he was a strange young man, someone who had more pleasure in video games than in party with people. Nobody wanted to befriend someone like him.

“And what if I don’t want to?” Asbel answered with a smile.

            This man was stupid. Richard decided to ignore him and left without a word, and this time, Asbel didn’t answer. It was a relief.


	2. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fjeril for the correction!   
> Enjoy!

“Hey?”

            He kept his eyes on the book, not paying attention to what happened around him. The story was too interesting for that.

“Hey!”

            He still wondered why he hadn’t read it before. The book had been on his desk for a moment before he looked at it suspiciously and started it. It had been a day where he didn’t know what to do, one of these days when you wondered why you were there, a day when you couldn’t stop but think that you’re a shitty person. And the book had been there, waiting for him and, when he finally opened it, he fell in love with it.

“Richard?”

            The blond boy wanted to sigh. Would Asbel stop annoying him one day? It has been one week now that Asbel had arrived in his class and one week that he had been trying to talk with him. What did he not understand in “I don’t want to talk with you”? So, once again, he ignored him. Yet, it didn’t seem to annoy the brunette, as he always came back. Every day. Every hour. Every minute if he could.

“Richard, I think I understand what the problem is with you.”

            _Great for you_ , Richard thought. He had lost his concentration. _That idiot_.

“I think you don’t want people to know about your hobbies.”

            _Okay, maybe he’s not that idiot after all_. Sighing, he finally raised his head, looking at the young boy in front of him with a look that meant that if he talked about it aloud, he would kill him. Asbel smiled victoriously, and showed the class exit before going back to his place when the teacher arrived. The blond young man knew what it meant: after the class, they would talk outside the place. _Great. I don’t want to._ Well he could flee right after the lesson, he told himself. He just needed a lot of luck – being the first to leave for example – and a lot of strength: as he had seen a few days ago, Asbel could run really fast.

            During all the hour, Richard listened to the teacher while thinking about a way to flee. Fortunately for him, except his papers and some pens, everything was already in his bag. Maybe he could just keep the papers and the pens in his hands, take his bag and quickly leave the class, before Asbel could even blink. That was a good idea, he thought, and he would follow it. Of course, it would be difficult as the brunette was just behind him but… Yes, he could definitely do it!

            When the end of lesson was close, Richard could feel all his tension. Soon, he would be able to leave, to go to his beloved room to play his beloved games. He wouldn’t even go to the games center. He just wanted to be all alone in his room, in the darkness. His stomach grumbled. He wanted to eat too. He would do some… The bell of the school stopped his thought and he quickly caught his bag, papers and pens and stood up. But when he wanted to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping it.

“Don’t run away.”

            Richard was able to feel Asbel’s body near him and, when he turned his face, he prevented a grumble. Asbel was almost stuck to him, as if he wanted to be sure the blond young man wouldn’t run away. Well, he wouldn’t, now. Richard sighed when Asbel took his hand, hoping the others wouldn’t take it the wrong way, and followed the new student out of the class. What was his surprise when they didn’t stop there but continued their way out of the school? And they walked for some minutes until they reached…

“Why are we going there?” Richard asked, frowning and looking at the games center.

“Because I wanted to show you!”

“Show me what?”

            But the young man didn’t answer and headed inside, forcing Richard to follow. They soon arrived in front of the Project Diva Arcade and Richard was puzzled.

“Why are we here?”

“I improved my skill! I wanted to show you!”

            _Wait, what?_ He didn’t expect that. So, with a big smile on his lips, Asbel introduced a coin in the machine and started to play. Richard’s eyes opened wide. Senbonzakura? It was one of the most difficult songs! And yet, Asbel barely missed notes. In one week, the brunette had excelled Senbonzakura in Hard Mode, as if everything was normal. _That’s impossible_ , Richard thought. _Last time I saw him play, it was on Cat Food and he missed a lot of notes._ If Asbel had succeeded in doing something almost perfect on Senbonzakura then it meant…

“So, what do you think?”

“How…?” It was the only word the blond could express.

“I come here very often, to be honest, but before meeting you, I barely played Project Diva.” He said with a soft smile. “But I started this week and I couldn’t stop.”

“Why?”

“Well, because it’s really annoying not to be able to do an excellent on a song, seriously!”

“No, I mean… Why did you want to show me…?”

            Richard didn’t understand. Why did he show him something like that? Why was he so happy? Why did he want to talk _with him_? Asbel rubbed his neck, seeming a little bit shy.

“Well… I wanted to talk with you and since you seemed afraid of something… I understood when this stupid guy claimed you didn’t like game centers and all, on the second day. You don’t want someone to know about it, right?”

            The blond young man opened his mouth but closed it quickly. How did Asbel understand it? Well, it wasn’t as if he had avoided him for one week just because of that but…

“They don’t need to know things like that about me.” He finally answered. “They would end up hating me anyway.”

“Why?”

            Richard lowered his eyes, avoided Asbel’s beautiful ones.

“I… I don’t need to work to have good marks.” He finally confessed.

“Yes, you’re a genius, and?”

“I don’t like being called a “genius” but… Yeah, something like that. But they don’t know that I don’t need to work. If they knew that I play all day long and manage to have perfect marks, they won’t find me normal…”

            Seeing Asbel frowning, he continued:

“I mean… They think that I’m working to have good marks, like them. I’m as normal as them in their minds. But once they’ll know that I’m not, then…”

“I don’t understand.” Asbel replied, rubbing his neck. “Even if you don’t need to work, you’re normal, right? I don’t understand how people can judge the normality of someone, to be honest.”

            Asbel’s answer stunned Richard for a moment. He hadn’t expected this kind of answer, to be honest. He had been waiting for a “yes, you’re not normal, you’re right!” or a sermon about how playing all day long could be a bad hobby. Not this. He didn’t know what to say. What should he answer to something like that anyway?

“Thanks.”

            Asbel tilted his head, looking at him with such kindness that it almost made him lose control of his legs. It was the first time he met someone as kind as Asbel. His own parents couldn’t understand he wanted to be treated like a normal child… Well, his parents couldn’t understand his hobbies either and they thought he only had them time to time. Not all day long. They _mustn’t_ know.

“So, now, is that possible for you not to ignore me, please? Of all the members of our class, you’re the only one I’m interesting in.”

            Richard felt his cheek get hot when he heard Asbel’s statement. Did he realize what he said? If the blond young man hadn’t known what his interlocutor was talking about, he would think he was trying to flirt with him. Probably taking his sudden silence, his vis-à-vis continued:

“I won’t tell your secret, I promise! I have the same hobbies as you! Well, perhaps not all the hobbies but I like video games! And drawing. And…”

            He frowned, seeming hesitant for a moment.

“And there! Let’s be friends!”

            Asbel showed his hand, like the first time they had met. A small smile appeared on Richard’s lips and he shook the soft and warm hand. He barely had friends – not at all to be honest – and having one now felt good. Of course, he was a little bit afraid: after all, who knew if Asbel wouldn’t betray him, but he _wanted_ to give him a chance. Besides, Asbel loved video games too, right? And he wouldn’t make fun of him. Yet, he wouldn’t tell him some things about himself: the blond young man was scared that the brunette could run away because of that.

“Okay so now that this is finally over, I defy you on Project Diva!”

“Are you sure? I’ll win without problems.”

“No no, I’ve trained all week long to win!”

“Let’s see, then.”

            But before that, he untied his hair and put off his glasses and his school jacket before looking straight to Asbel.

“Now, let’s see if you are right to have so much confidence in yourself.”

            Asbel grinned and they started to play for long hours. And, as expected, Richard won almost all the games…

 

 


	3. You Reach Lvl 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fjeril for the correction! :)

**Rop ProtectorKnight** : Take care, this boss is hard.

**RoyalCrablette** : It’s a big crab… Can I eat it?

**PinkMaiden** : I… am not sure it’s a good idea, RC…

**RoyalCrablette** : But I’m hungry…

**ProtectorKnight** : Are you ready everyone?

            Richard wrote ‘yes’ to ProtectorKnight’s question. He wasn’t sure he was ready to be honest but he would try his best to help his partners. Because they were only his partners. He didn’t know how it happened, to be honest. It was his fifth day on Final Fantasy XIV and he was wondering how to gain level when this FATE started just where he was. And, of course, he only was level 20 when the boss was level 30… Not helping at all. He died and when he had been about to go back at the city, someone arrived and told him to wait. And then, he got resurrected by a character called PinkMaiden. Next to her, RoyalCrablette and ProtectorKnight. And they invited him in their group to kill the boss. And since then, they all played together. To be honest, Richard didn’t want to be in front of this big crab; he was barely level 35 and the crab was stronger, but ProtectorKnight wanted to help him to level up quickly. Because Richard promised to enter their guild once he would be level 40. What a stupid promise! But he liked ProtectorKnight so…

            All the whole battle was difficult for him, as an Arcanist, but thanks to PinkMaiden who was a white mage and healed him, he survived till the end. And he leveled up. It was only one level but it was good.

**ProtectorKnight** : Good job, everyone! CoeurdeLion, are you alright?

**CoeurdeLion** : Yes, thanks :) Thanks for the heal, PinkMaiden.

**ProtectorKnight** : Good.

**PinkMaiden:** yw.

**RoyalCrablette** : Dinner time. Hope we eat crablette… See you.

**PinkMaiden:** I’m going too. Bye bye guys!

            The characters disappeared from the screen, leaving ProtectorKnight and Richard alone. Richard stayed still, not knowing what to say or what to do. He knew ProtectorKnight wanted to gain experience but Richard didn’t want for now. He was a little bit tired to do the same thing. He wanted to craft a little bit, or even just continuing the main story. Or doing nothing else than chat. He liked to chat with ProtectorKnight. It was always fun to talk with him: he always had a story to tell, especially about his brother.

**ProtectorKnight** : So, what do you want to do?

**CoeurdeLion** : Nothing, tbh.

**ProtectorKnight** : ‘k. then, wanna talk or something? Or maybe you’ll leave soon? :o

**CoeurdeLion** : Talking is okay J I won’t leave soon. I don’t think I’ll leave before what I’m doing tbh.

            Richard needed to continue to work on his cosplay. He needed to sew some parts of the costume, and to fix the accessories. Oh, and yes, the wig he finally received this day. He was glad and hoped he wouldn’t miss this cosplay. He wanted to do it for a while now and would be really sad to spoil it.

**ProtectorKnight:** Homework?

**CoeurdeLion:** No.

            He had already done his homework. He always did it before doing his hobbies. Like this, he wasn’t annoyed by it and could use all his free time for doing something more interesting.

**ProtectorKnight:** Lucky! I have to do mine.

**CoeurdeLion:** What do you have?

**ProtectorKnight:** Maths.

**CoeurdeLion:** Ew. Good luck.

**ProtectorKnight:** Ikr? Seriously. I hate this. Anyway… What are you doing? I’m sure it’s more interesting that maths.

**CoeurdeLion** : It is.

            The blond young man stared at his screen, wondering what to do. He didn’t want to tell what he was doing but, at the same time, he could, right? Richard didn’t know ProtectorKnight and would probably never know him, or her, anyway. So maybe he could dare telling him? But it meant giving him a privilege that even Asbel didn’t have. And even if Asbel annoyed him time to time, he was his friend. If he told ProtectorKnight about it, he should tell Asbel too. Why would he tell a stranger and not his friend, huh?

**CoeurdeLion** : I’m working on a cosplay.

            There. He told him and now, he felt forced to tell Asbel. He hoped Asbel wouldn’t mind, to be honest, but his friend being open-minded, he wasn’t too scared about it. At least, not as much as he would have been before.

            Minutes passed but no answer came from ProtectorKnight. Richard started to think that it had been a bad idea to tell him. Maybe the other was shocked by the revelation? After all, even if people were playing video games, it didn’t mean that they agreed with cosplay and other things like that. Trying not to be scared and to jump on conclusion, Richard looked back at the accessory he had in hand. It was almost finished. He had to put the gold paint on it and it would be perfect, but he’d do it later. For now, he hesitated between sewing or fixing the wig. He’d probably sew.

            So he prepared his costume and took his sewing box before going back in front of his computer. While sitting, he dared looking at the screen and noticed he had answers from ProtectorKnight.

**ProtectorKnight:** Sorry, it took me long because of dinner and maths. I should have warned you.

**ProtectorKnight:** My maths are so interesting…

**ProtectorKnight:** Cosplay, really!? Which character?

**ProtectorKnight:** I would like to cosplay too but mom doesn’t want me to touch needle. “You’ll burst your eyes”, she said…

            Richard couldn’t help but laugh in front of his screen. He hadn’t expected this answer and it was a good surprise.

**CoeurdeLion** : It’s okay, don’t worry.

**CoeurdeLion** : I just thought you were shocked to death.

**CoeurdeLion:** And it’s a secret ;)

            And a really big secret. He wouldn’t tell ProtectorKnight which character he would cosplay. And Asbel wouldn’t know either. It was embarrassing. He felt better if nobody knew. Of course, Asbel would probably know one day but for now, it was better for him not having an idea of his cosplay. At least for this one.

            The blond student looked back at his work and sewed, trying not to hurt his fingers. He had a sewing machine but in the evening, after school, he rather preferred sewing by himself. Concentrated on it, he could forget all his bad days. Well, “bad” was a big word now that Asbel entered his life. For sure, his days were lighter than before. Asbel never let him alone, even when girls asked him to eat together. He always refused and ate with Richard. The blond didn’t understand why. The red haired student had the chance to be popular with girls but he preferred to stay with Richard. Why?

            Richard looked at his screen and sighed.

**ProtectorKnight:** Please, tell me~

**CoeurdeLion:** Nop.

**ProtectorKnight:** What if I finish my homework? You’ll tell me?

**Coeurdelion:** Not even in your dream.

**ProtectorKnight:** Ow. Why?

**CoeurdeLion:** How are your maths?

**ProtectorKnight:** Bad. I don’t really understand.

**CoeurdeLion:** I’m sure you’ll make it.

**ProtectorKnight:** Sure. In a century, maybe.

            Richard pulled a face at the answer and went back to his sewing. He was glad that his change of subject went well. He didn’t know if his comrade fell for it or if he understood Richard didn’t want to talk about his cosplay but for now, he was quiet.

            They didn’t talk for a while, Richard being busy with his cosplay and ProtectorKnight probably dying on his maths.

**ProtectorKnight:** Finished!

**CoeurdeLion:** GG!

**ProtectorKnight:** I thought I’d never do it. Anyway… I’m not tired for now. Wanna do something or…?

            Richard looked at the time. Midnight. He wasn’t tired either and didn’t want to continue sewing. So he put his cosplay and sewing box away and went back in front of Final Fantasy XIV.

**CoeurdeLion:** I still have levels to do before entering the guild. So…

**ProtectorKnight:** XP?

**CoeurdeLion:** I can til 1a.m if it’s okay.

**ProtectorKnight:** Let’s go then!

 

* * *

 

            For the first time in his school life, Richard was tired. Sat on a bench, eating his meal, he wondered how he could have let it happen. He wanted to play till 1a.m and going to sleep, not playing till 4a.m! But ProtectorKnight and he were so happy when he finally reached his level 40 and joined the guild after hours of killing monsters that they didn’t look at the hour. They played till 4a.m. Never in his life Richard had done something like that. He felt bad and, at the same time… He felt happy. It’s been a while he didn’t have fun online. He just hoped ProtectorKnight wasn’t having a bad time in school because of him…

            Talking about tired people, Richard glanced at Asbel who yawned once again. His friend fell asleep during the math lesson and, unfortunately for him, the teacher noticed him. If he hadn’t been tired himself, the blond student would have scolded the red haired boy.

“I hope school ends soon…” Asbel muttered.

“We still have History and Litterature.”

“Ew. No, let me sleep.”

            And he put his head on Richard’s shoulders. The blond sighed.

“Eat, you’ll feel better.”

“Nah, I just want to sleep.”

“Why are you so tired anyway?”

“Wow.”

            Asbel raised his head and looked at him so intensively that Richard blinked twice.

“What?”

“It’s the first time you ask me something about my life. I’m happy!”

            Richard blushed and avoided his look. He didn’t want to be bothered in his own life so he didn’t bother other about stupid questions. Until now. _Asbel changes too many things in my life…_ He didn’t want that. He should have known.

“To be honest, I played online till 4a.m. I shouldn’t have but it was fun.”

            Richard stared at Asbel. Did he hear well? Asbel played online till 4a.m? Is that possible…? No, it was purely a coincidence. Yet…

“Tonight, sleep earlier.”

“Yeah yeah but… You know, I’ve met someone in this game and now he’s in my guild so I’m glad. I like him. I’m sure you’ll like him too. By the way, do you play MMORPG?”

            Someone entered his guild? _Just a coincidence. After all, guilds are a common thing in MMORPG._

“It happens, sometimes. Why?”

“Do you know Final Fantasy XIV? I’m sure you’ll like it.”

            Okay, it wasn’t a coincidence anymore. It couldn’t be.

“If you want, you can try it at home? My father takes my mother to the restaurant this evening so…”

“It’s useless, Asbel. I already play Final Fantasy XIV.”

“Huh? Really? What’s your nickname?”

“CoeurdeLion.”

            Richard saw Asbel blinked. Then his friend opened his mouth in a perfect ‘o’ and his eyes were suddenly full of sparkles.

“Really? It’s not a lie?”

“Why would I lie?”

            It was a stupid question, seriously.

“So, if I’m tired, it’s because of you?”

“What!? It’s your fault! When you saw that I was almost level 40, you just kept me busy with experience!”

“You could have said “stop”! You didn’t say a thing so I thought you were okay with that!”

            Well, Asbel got a point. If Richard was so much annoyed with that, he could have told him to stop for the night and doing the last promised level the next evening. Yet, he hadn’t been able to. He liked these moments with ProtectorKnight… Or Asbel, for now. How didn’t he notice it before? They were alike!

            Richard and Asbel stared at each other. Well, the blond wouldn’t say that he was unhappy with that. It’d be a lie. And he had a lot of fun the last night that he wouldn’t mind doing it again. But not now.

“Wait, if you’re CoeurdeLion, it means…”

            Asbel frowned and stared at Richard with such a look that the blond couldn’t help but blush. _What is happening with him so suddenly?_

“So, what’s your cosplay?”

            Richard opened wide his eyes. He totally forgot about this story and, to be honest, he thought that ProtectorKnight would too. Too bad Asbel had a good memory for uninteresting things.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Please, tell me!”

“No. I don’t want to talk about it.”

            Asbel pouted but Richard ignored it. If there was something he wouldn’t tell his friend, it was about his cosplay. He didn’t want to be mocked or, worse, rejected. Against his own will, Asbel’s look on him was important. And if Asbel rejected him, Richard wasn’t sure he’d be able to give his trust to someone ever again.

“Finish your meal and let’s go in class.”

“I don’t want to. Richard… You don’t need to be afraid, you know?”

“I’m not afraid.”

            Yes, he was.

“Hurry up.”

            Asbel sighed and ate his meal while Richard looked at the sky. Fortunately, Asbel wouldn’t ask about his cosplay anymore. He hoped so.

            Finally, Asbel finished his meal and the two friends went back to class, one lost in his thoughts during the lesson, and the other trying not to sleep on his desk.


	4. Happy Birthday To You (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fjeril for the corrections!

“Richard?”

                The blond boy stopped reading his book and looked at his friend. Asbel, who was drawing slowly on his notebook, didn’t look at him. He seemed like he wanted to avoidhis eyes. Richard frowned. He called him and now tried to hide himself?

“Yes, Asbel?”

                Asbel stopped to draw and looked at him. He looked embarrassed and Richard wondered what was happening. It was really strange for Asbel to be like this and he couldn’t help but think that something bad had happened to his friend.

“Is there a problem? Don’t be afraid to talk about it. If you want, we can go outside.”

                They had time. The next lesson was thirty minutes later so they totally could talk if the red haired boy needed to.

“No, there isn’t problem at all, but thanks for the worries. To be honest… I have something to ask you but I don’t dare to do so…”

“Why? I won’t bite you.” Richard joked.

“Yeah, but I’m afraid you answer no”.

                Okay, that was new. It must be something really important for him to be afraid of his refusal. Asbel looked back at his drawing and Richard wondered if he was really okay. Seriously, it couldn’t be so terrifying, right?

“Asbel. Your question.”

                Asbel sighed and looked at him before beginning:

“On Saturday, it’s my birthday.”

“Oh. I didn’t know at all.”

                And it was true. If he had known, he would have suggested something to Asbel. Going to the games center or to the cinema, and to the restaurant, for example.

“Well… I wanted to spend the day with you.”

“Oh? It’s okay with me, you know.”

                Sparkles appeared into Asbel’s eyes and Richard felt happy. But seriously, why would Asbel think that he would refuse something like that? It was his birthday, it was normal for them to celebrate, right?

“Also… Well, there will be a party in the evening, and I wondered if you wanted to come…?”

“A party?”

“Yes well, we won’t be a lot.” He explained quickly. “There will be Hubert, Sophie and Cheria. And my parents, of course, but…”

                He did a hand move, signifying that they wouldn’t see them. But now Richard understood why Asbel didn’t dare to ask him. It was true that Richard didn’t like to go to parties, especially with people he didn’t know, but he could do an exception for Asbel’s birthday.

“If you don’t want to come, it’s okay.” Asbel stated.

“No, I’ll… I’ll come.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t ask your parents?”

“I don’t live with them, remember?”

                He told him but Asbel forgot it apparently. It wasn’t so important.

“Oh yeah.” Asbel answered. “Sophie and Cheria will be really happy to see you.”

“Huh? Do I know them?”

                Asbel tilted his head before noticing:

“Oh right. Sophie is RoyalCrablette and Cheria is PinkMaiden.”

                Wait, what? Richard didn’t know that Asbel knew the two girls in real life. He didn’t even know their names!

“I’m surprised you know them.”

“They’re childhood friends.”

                It explained a lot. Richard felt a little bit stupid. Now, he understood why they always teased each other when they played Final Fantasy XIV. In a way, he envied them. Asbel was his first true friend and thus, he didn’t know how to behave with him sometimes. He should try teasing; he always answered to RoyalCrablette and PinkMaiden and it always made him laugh. Richard wanted to try but didn’t dare, to be honest. He didn’t know when to do it, to begin with.

“So huh… You’re really coming in the evening?”

“Yes.”

                He wasn’t sure of his answer anymore but seeing all the sparkles in his friend’s eyes, he knew it was the perfect answer.

* * *

 

                Looking carefully at the shop shelf, Richard searched for his precious. It should have been released the day before but as he had a rendezvous with the guild after school, he hadn’t been able to get it. Now that he was waiting for Asbel’s arrival in fifteen minutes, he searched for it. Once bought, he would put it in his bag and would read it the next day, as he was going to sleep at Asbel’s house. Thinking about it made him wonder if it was a good idea but he forced himself not to think about it too much. He accepted and it was too late now. Besides, it was with Asbel, it couldn’t be bad. Or so he hoped.

                Finally, his eyes caught a title and a little smile appeared on his lips. He found it! Carefully, he took the doujinshi in his hand and without questioning, he brought it to the checkout and bought it before leaving the shop and going in front of the game center while putting his doujinshi in his bag. It was the new doujinshi of his favorite artist, Knightmare. He loved the way he drew and his stories, even if a little bit clichés, were always interesting. Besides, it was always in a steampunk or a fantasy world. And, more than that, it was always romances between men.

                Richard didn’t remember when it started or how. He just remembered that one day, he got lost in the web and fell in a strange manga site. He read one and, once at the hot part of the story, he felt strange. Not disgusted but… Strange. And hot, extremely hot. At this moment, he started to wonder what was happening with him and, to be sure, he read a lot of romance between men, but also between women and between men and women. He liked all of them but only men’s love put him in this state. And it had been months later that he noticed he looked at his comrades’ ass. Only the boys. A lot of them were interesting and he couldn’t avert his eyes from them. Of course, he did it discreetly. Thinking about boys’ ass, Asbel’s was really beautiful. And he had beautiful eyes. And beautiful fingers. _Crap! I need to stop._

                The blond boy closed his eyes and breathed. It happened a lot of time lately and it started to get on his nerves. Yes, Asbel was a beautiful young man but he was his friend. He shouldn’t think of him like that. Yet, his brain was very treacherous and made him dream about things he shouldn’t. It was really annoying.

“Richard!”

                Asbel’s voice made him lose the track of his thought and it was a relief. He smiled and looked at his friend. For the first time since they knew each other; three months; Asbel wore black.  And Richard was speechless. He liked it. It gave his friend a little dark side and, he was sure that with an eyepatch, he could be seen as a mafia members.

“Hey, Asbel! Happy birthday!”

                He already told him by texts but it was better face to face.

“Thank you.” Asbel answered before continuing. “Let’s go!”

                Richard nodded and followed his friend. He didn’t know what Asbel wanted to do on this day but he knew he would pay the restaurant for him. It was at least a thing he could do for him.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Well…” Asbel pondered before continuing. “Let’s go to the game center. And let’s eat. And after that, we’ll see.”

“Seriously? You want to go to the game center for your birthday?”

                Richard didn’t think they would go there. To be honest, he thought Asbel had other ideas but apparently, it wasn’t the case.

“Yes. Well, to be honest, I don’t have any idea. I mean… I just wanted to spend the day with you.”

                Asbel’s words made Richard blush. He hadn’t expected these words, especially from him. It was strange. It was probably the first time someone told him that he wanted to spend the day with him. And if he had to be honest, Richard liked it. It was the first time, and this being said by Asbel made it better. _I shouldn’t. It’s getting worse._

“I… See. Thank you, Asbel.”

“No, thank you, Richard. Thank you for being my friend. I couldn’t expect better.” The red haired boy answered with a warm smile.

                Richard answered to his smile and finally, the two friends went to the game center together. They played a lot of games but the one they had a lot fun with was Project Diva. They talked about it their first meeting, in this very game center, playing the game together for the first time. Asbel confessed that he thought Richard hated him because he dared talking with him. Richard hastened to deny it; he just didn’t want people to know his secrets and, more than that, didn’t know how to react with people.

“You changed in three months.”

“Huh? You think?”

“You’re more open. I mean… You accepted to come tonight. I was sure you’d refuse.”

                Richard opened his mouth but closed it just after. Asbel was right but it didn’t mean he would do it with another one. He felt at ease with his friend and didn’t have interests in other people. He was a little afraid of his next meeting with Cheria, Sophie, and Asbel’s family, to be honest. What would happen? How would he act? He was scared.

“Well… Huh… Yeah…”

“You regret it?”

                The blond boy didn’t know how to answer. He regretted it and, the same time, he didn’t. He did it for Asbel, to make him happy.

“N-No. Not really. I accepted for you, Asbel.”

                Asbel smiled and took his hand. Richard noticed it was warm and soft, and he didn’t want to let it go. If he could keep his hand in his…

“It’s okay, Richard. I’m really happy you accepted. And even if you hadn’t, I still would have been really happy. Because you came today. It’s the best present I could get today.”

                While saying that, Asbel’s fingers rubbed softly Richard’s hand and the blond man felt strange. He had shivers and it was enjoyable. Too enjoyable. What the hell was happening? He didn’t know if he had to be pleased by Asbel’s strange behavior or if he had to be scared. He chose the first option. These rubs on his hand were too enjoyable for his sake.

                Suddenly, whispers took him back on earth. He heard people whispering that they were a couple, some said it was cute, other that it was disgusting. Richard paled and quickly removed his hand, to Asbel’s surprise.

“Huh? A problem?”

“N-Nothing. I’m just… Hungry. Let’s go eat.”

                Asbel frowned but nodded nevertheless. To be sure that his friend wouldn’t ask questions, Richard chose a subject. He asked him about his drawings. He remembered seeing his friend always drawing during the lessons and he wondered since when he drew, especially when he knew what would happen in the evening… Asbel happily answered that he drew since he was twelve years old. He even promised to show him his very first drawing. It sounded stupid but Richard felt happy. That Asbel wanted to show him his first drawing was a proof of faith, he thought.

                When they arrived in the restaurant, they chose different menus but tasted each other’s. Asbel took some of Richard’s potatoes and a bit of his dessert and the blond took a bit of his meat and dessert. People were watching them strangely but Richard did his best not to care. It was difficult but if it didn’t bother his friend, why would he be bothered? He was the one and only to have strange thoughts like this.

                Finaly came the moment to pay. In front of the checkout, both of them took their wallets and looked at each other with a frown.

“Don’t, Asbel. I’ll pay.”

“No, I’m the one paying.”

“But it’s your birthday. I should pay.”

“No. I’m the one bothering you with my birthday, so I’ll…”

“You’re not bothering me, Asbel.” Richard cut. “I’m happy to be there, to be honest.”

                Asbel blinked twice at the sudden statement and Richard took profit of it to give his money to the cashier who thanked them and wished them a good afternoon. Once outside, Asbel stopped and looked at his friend.

“Wait a minute. Did you just pay!?”

“That was the thing to do. I don’t want to go to jail, you know?”

“No, I mean… It was me who…”

“Shut up, Asbel!”

                The red haired boy opened his mouth but closed it.

“I…” Richard started. “I didn’t know what to offer you for your birthday. So let me pay you things today, okay?”

“Richard. I told you that the best present I could have today was you spending the day with me.”

                The two friends looked at each other. Richard couldn’t come without having a present. Even if he participated for the present everyone would give him in the evening, he wanted to offer a more personal one. Yet, an idea didn’t come and the only thing he thought was to pay for the restaurant and all of his friend’s expenses.

                Asbel sighed and rubbed his head.

“Okay. Let’s go to the cinema. And don’t even dare to try paying, Richard, or I’ll tickle you so much that you’ll die of laughter.”

“Hmf, I dare you…!”

                Asbel pulled a face and it made Richard smile. Then, together, the friends went to the cinema. And Richard learnt that Asbel always kept his promises, especially if it was a tickles threat.


	5. Happy Birthday To You (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry for the laaaaate update ><"
> 
> And I'm sorry for all the mistake, it's not beta-read soooo...! I hope it will be readable, though, and that you'll enjoy it ^^ (even after all these months... I'm so sorry x_o)

 

                When they arrived in front of Asbel’s house, Richard’s eyes opened wide. He didn’t expect Asbel’s house to be so big. Not as big as his parents’, but big enough for other people to call them “rich”. Next time, he would ask. Wait, no, it was a stupid thought. It couldn’t ask something like that. He just was too surprised to think properly.

“Ready?” Asbel asked, not noticing the surprise his friend was.

“Huh? Ready for…?”

“For meeting my family and friends, of course.”

                Richard blinked twice. Wait, what? What does he mean? He can’t mean…

“Richard?”

“Me…Meeting your family and friends…?”

“Well… It’s my birthday, remember?”

“Your birth… Oh yeah, right.”

“Are you alright?” Asbel asked with a deep frown.

“Yes, don’t worry.”

                No, he wasn’t. He was there for Asbel’s birthday. For what else would he be there, anyway? _But Asbel asked me this thing as if he was going to introduce me as his boyfriend…_ It was probably because he had some strange thoughts about his friend these last days. He had a problem. _Maybe I should stop reading doujinshi for a while…_ It was probably Knightmare’s fault. Knightmare and his doujinshi.

                Asbel opened the door and let Richard enter, following him quickly. They were in a big hall and his red-haired friend helped him to put off his jacket. While doing so, someone came in the hall. It was a woman, with blue hair tied in a bun. She probably was Asbel’s mother. Richard greeted her and she smiled.

“So, you’re this famous Richard?”

“Famous Richard?” The blond young man parroted.

“Yes, Asbel is always talking about you.”

“Mom!”

                Kerri, as it was her name, laughed. Asbel’s cheek were so red that it could cook an egg. So Asbel often talked about him? It was a surprise. He hadn’t expected it. Yet again, what did he expect anyway? Today looked like a big surprise, to be honest.

“So, except the two of you and Hubert, nobody is there. Asbel, you should…”

“Introduce Richard to Hubert, maybe?”

“I thought of showing your room but yes, don’t let Hubert alone.”

                Asbel raised his eyes, said that looked like a “Hubert doesn’t like to be bothered” and asked Richard to follow him. Once they were on the stairs, Kerri’s voice was heard again:

“And I do hope you cleaned your desk, Asbel Lhant!”

                Asbel pulled a face and didn’t answered. Richard smile softly. For sure, his friend didn’t clean his desk. Richard prevent a laugh and followed his friend until his bedroom. Once they were inside, he peeked a little bit. Now, he understood why the woman hoped his son had cleaned his desk: it was quite… messy. Lot of papers lied around the desk and even the bed. The waste-paper basket was full of papers too and Richard wondered how Asbel could live like this.

“Well hm… It’s a little bit messy but it’s okay, we’ll be able to sleep there, don’t worry!”

“I’m sure of it.”

                His friend looked embarrassed so Richard smiled softly before saying:

“Don’t worry, Asbel. It’s your room after all, you can do whatever you want with it.”

“Tell my mom…” He sighed. “It’s only drawing, nothing else.”

                Asbel smiled. Richard knew his friend’s love for this art. He knew really well as he took part of something. His friend would like it.

                They stayed in the room for a moment. Asbel explained Richard that they were going to sleep in the same bed and asked if he was okay with it. Of course, Richard was, even if, internally, he did know it was a bad idea. He would take care to show his back to his friend. After a moment, the two friends left Asbel’s room and went to another one. They knocked and entered once they got the authorization from the inhabitant.

                The first thing Richard noticed was the clean room. The people leaving there was definitively Asbel’s opposite. And, even physically, he was. A big boy with short blue hair and blue eyes behind glasses sat near a desk and seemed to work. It was probably Asbel’s brother, that looked a lot like their mother. _Does it mean that Asbel looks like his father?_ He tried to imagine an older Asbel but gave up. It was really strange.

“Hubert?”

                The named Hubert turned towards them and quickly stood once his eyes met Richard’s.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think it was already this late. My name is Hubert, nice de meet you! I do hope my brother isn’t a bother with you.”

                Hubert’s voice had quavers in the voice, as if he was stressed. Richard tilted his head. Was it because of him or was is something common with it? Not asking questions, Richard shook Hubert’s hand and answered:

“Nice to meet you, Hubert. I’m Richard, Asbel’s classmate.”

“And a guildmate if I understood well.” He smiled. He looked more relaxed. “He talks so much about you that, for a moment, we all thought Richard was just a nickname for his girlfriend.”

“His… Girlfriend?” Richard suffocated.

“Will you stop!? Why does everyone keep annoying me, today?”

“It’s your birthday. What did you expect?”

                Asbel pouted and Hubert laughed. Richard couldn’t help but smile seeing this scene. He was a little bit envious. He had always wanted a brother or a sister but his parents never wanted. So he had been alone since the beginning. Fortunately, Asbel entered his life.

                The three of them talked together for a while until their mother called them. So, still talking about the Sunscreen Rangers that Richard and Hubert both liked, they went downstairs. Once there, they went to the living room where two girls and a man were talking, while Kerri was putting some empty glasses on the table. The conversation stopped and all the face turned towards the three young boys. The siblings greeted everyone while Richard stood quietly behind them, not knowing what to do. Normally, he should introduce himself, right?

                So, taking his courage in hands, he came near the man who looked like Asbel’s father; they looked alike, except for the beard; and introduced himself. Aston, as it was his name, smiled and greeted him before Asbel finally introduced the two girls in the room. The first one, a girl with pink hair, like sweets, was Cheria, also known as PinkMaiden. The second one, a girl with very long purple twin tails was Sophie, also known as RoyalCrablettes.

“Nice to finally meet you, Richard!” Cheria greeted with a cheerful voice.

“Hi, Richard.” Sophie said with a soft smile.

                He nodded to the two girls. It was strange to meet two of his guild mates in real life yet he was glad to being able to do so. Not only because he liked the two girls; at least he liked them in game; but also because he was a big step for him. Of course, he had already met some of his blog’s followers, but he had never showed his true face. They didn’t need to see it.

                Aston left the room, followed by his wife, and the three young boys sat on the sofa in front of the two girls.

“So, how was your day?” Cheria asked.

                Richard tilted his head when he saw her winked to Asbel. Did he see well or was it a dream? In any case, Asbel blushed. Okay, so, it was really strange…

“It was good.” Richard answered as he saw Asbel didn’t do it. “We had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah. We even argued at the restaurant. I’m sure the cashier found it fun.”

“You argued?” Hubert parroted. “Asbel, what did you do!?”

“Why always me!?”

“Because it’s always you.” Hubert answered with a sigh.

                Asbel pouted and everyone laughed. Asbel and Hubert’s relationship was interesting, Richard thought. Now, he really wanted a sibling. He could still dream, though.

“What happened in the restaurant?”

“I wanted to pay but Asbel didn’t want. We finally argued about it.”

“And who won?” Cheria asked curiously.

“Me, of course. I never lose to Asbel.”

                Once again, Asbel pouted and grumbled something like “it’s my birthday, guys, stop annoying me”. It made Richard smile and he did notice Cheria’s and Hubert’s. Sophie, on the contrary, watched them with a questioning look.

“Are you in couple?” She finally asked and, if Richard had been drinking, he would have suffocated.

“W-What?”

“You look like a couple.” The purple haired girl continued.

                Asbel and Richard, blushing, looked at each other. Did they look like a couple? Really? No, Sophie could only imagine things. There was nothing between them, to the great displeasure of Richard these last days.

“We’re not a couple.” Asbel answered.

“Did I hear the word “couple”?” Kerri said, entering with a plate full of chips. “Asbel, do you have a girlfriend!?”

“What? No!” Asbel exclaimed, blushing.

                Kerri looked upset while Cheria giggled and Hubert whistled. Richard and Sophie tilted their head and, Aston, who had followed his wife, sighed. The man stopped his wife in the middle of a sentence; she was saying that she was ready to prepare the wedding; and took her outside the living room.

                Once the teenagers were alone, Richard dared to ask if there was a problem.

“Not really.” Cheria answered, still giggling. “Kerri is just Kerri.”

“Mom tends to be a little bit… excited… when it comes to girlfriends’ talk.” Hubert continued.

“She’s annoying. Seriously, it’s always the same thing, every day. “Do you have a girlfriend?”. Like hell! Let me breathe a little bit.”

                Asbel seemed really pissed off about it. Richard tilted his head. Still a think he didn’t know. Well, his parents were more the type of making an arrange marriage for him than asking who he would like to marry.

“I think that Asbel and Richard form a beautiful couple.” Sophie stated. “When we play to Final Fantasy, they’re always together. Will you marry in the game?”

“Oh! Can I be the maid of honour!?” Cheria asked.

                Richard’s eyes opened wide and his cheeks grew red. Besides him, Asbel tried to deny.

“W-We’re not like that! We.. We won’t…! Even if I don’t mind it, I… No wait, it’s a decision we have to take toge—No, that’s not what I wanted to say! Huh, do you want to play some games!?” He changed the subject.

                Richard blinked while Cheria and Hubert burst out. Sophie tilted her head and Asbel stood up quickly and went near the bookcases. Hubert followed him, winking to the three of them, and talked with him.

“Did I say something strange?” Sophie asked Richard.

                And the blond teenage didn’t know how to answer. Yes, she said something strange yet he wasn’t sure it was a good idea to confess it.

“No.”

                He just didn’t expect it. Getting married in FF, huh? He wasn’t even sure that two characters of the same gender could get married. He wouldn’t mind it, though, but he should forget this story. After all, it wasn’t so important.

                Cheria made a sign for Sophie and him following her in the kitchen where Kerri and Aston were talking. They stopped and looked at them.

“Is there a problem?”

“Well, we have money to give you, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.”

                Sophie, Cheria and Richard gave the money they owed to Asbel’s parents. At the beginning of the week, Cheria contacted both Sophie and Richard to ask them about Asbel’s birthday present. As she knew that Asbel wanted a new drawing tablet, she asked them if they wanted to help her. She also asked Hubert, who proposed to ask their parents. And they all accepted. Apparently, it had been a big subject in the family as they didn’t know what to offer their son. Asbel told Cheria he was saving money to buy a new tablet and that’s how she came with the idea. To be fair with everyone, the parents asked the teenagers to give what they could and they would put the rest.

“Thank you.” Kerri said.

“You should go back quickly or Asbel will think something serious is happening.”

                The three people nodded and left the kitchen quickly. As Aston said, Asbel thought there was a problem when he saw them back.

“No, we were just asking your parents if they needed help.”

“Oh. That’s kind of you.”

“So, we play?” Sophie asked.

                They all nodded and sat in the sofa or on the ground. They played for hours, laughing or pouting when they lost. Strangely enough, it was often Hubert who lost and, after a moment, they changed the game to use another one that accepted teams. They still had a lot of fun. At first, it was Asbel and Hubert against Sophie and Cheria. Richard stopped for watching them as he never played the game and wasn’t sure to be good enough. But after two or three battles, Hubert gave him the controller and Richard had to learn. In the end, they finished with a draw and everyone was happy.

                That was this moment that Kerri and Aston took to call them. They all went to the dining room and, once placed, they started to eat. As it was Asbel’s birthday, Kerri cooked what he liked and so Richard wasn’t surprised to eat curry.

“Asbel and his curry…” Cheria sighed.

“He’s in love.” Sophie stated.

“They should get married.” Richard added.

“They should do it now.” Hubert finished.

“Wow wow, stop!”

                They all laughed. Richard didn’t remember when was the last time he laughed so much. It was pleasant. They continued to tease the poor red haired boy, helped by his parents, until the arrival of the cake. There, they stopped to talk and started to sing. Asbel blushed and Richard found him cute. But soon, after he had opened the present, he paled.

“You’re idiots…” He whispered, looking the box.

                And if Richard hadn’t known Asbel, he would have thought he was crying. He wasn’t near, though.

“We hope you’ll do more and more beautiful draws.” Cheria winked.

“Yeah. I want to see them more and more.” Sophie added.

                Asbel nodded. One hour later, it was time for Cheria and Sophie to leave and Aston took them in his car. Hubert bid them a goodnight before going back in his room and so, Asbel proposed Richard to go back in his own room.

                Asbel put his new tablet delicately on his desk, just in front of his computer and turned towards Richard.

“You knew it, right?”

“Of course. I’m part of it.”

“And even so, you wanted to pay everything today.” Asbel frowned.

“I… wanted to offer you a more personal present, that’s all. You’re my best friend.”

                _And more than that if I keep continuing to think about you like this…,_ he added for himself. This night would be a very long night but Richard would do his best not to annoy his friend with his strange feelings and reactions. He didn’t want to lose Asbel.

“You’re an idiot, Richard.” Asbel pouted. “But thank you.”

                Asbel smiled and Richard answered with his own smile. He didn’t need to answer a “you’re welcome”. It wasn’t needed. Asben didn’t wait it.

“Ah, maybe you want to take a shower?”

“If it’s okay…”

“Of course, it is. Why wouldn’t it be?”

                Richard tilted his head. Maybe he could use the washbasin instead of the shower, for example. The blond young man took his pajama in his bag and Asbel showed him where the bathroom was. Once inside the room, Richard sighed and watched his reflection on the mirror. It had been a pleasant day and he really was grateful to Asbel for introduce him to Cheria and Sophie, and also his family. They were wonderful people and it would have been a shame not to know them. If he hadn’t known Asbel, he would have passed besides them without noticing. _No… Even without knowing Asbel, I would have met them… Games, huh…_ Never had he thought that he would meet people he liked. Oh, he met people, a lot to be honest, either in his social life, or during conventions, or even when he posted a video, but Asbel was this little light that illuminated his life. He liked him. No. He _loved_ him. _Crap. I don’t need that_. He just wanted to live a normal life with his friend, not falling in love with him! It was a bad fanfiction, seriously. It only happened in fanfictions, right? How could people live like this? Richard didn’t understand.

                He finally took his shower and came back to Asbel’s room. Asbel left to take his shower and Richard sat down on the bed, wondering what to do. He didn’t want to think about Asbel for now. He looked at his bag. Asbel was in the bathroom so he had a little time to read the doujinshi, right? Thus, he took it from his back and started to read it. As always, Knightmare’s drawings were beautiful. He liked the lines, the way he, or she, drew eyes, hair and, especially the clothes. Always steampunk clothes, with a lot of details. Richard wondered how many hours the drawer could spend on his drawings. It was so rich of details!

To be honest, he was jealous. Well, no, not jealous, but he envied him or she. Drawing was one of the few things he couldn’t do. He could write, sing, sew, play the violin and piano, but never did he arrive to learn the art of drawing. It was something his brain didn’t want to learn. Maybe I ask to much of my brain. It wasn’t really his fault. Since he had been declared like a “genius”; he hated this word so much; his parents had wanted him to be perfect in everything he did. School, sing, music, politics, economy… Every time, he had to be perfect and so he did. Well, he was also perfect in sewing (or so he thought), and writing things that would definitively make his father bald. And, more than that… He wasn’t attracted by women. If his parents knew this… It would be his death.

“I’m back!” Asbel’s voice said and Richard startled. “Oops. Sorry.”

“N-No, it’s okay.” Richard answered, putting back quickly his doujinshi in his bag while Asbel closed the door.

“Huh? What were you reading?”

“N-Nothing very important.”

                Asbel tilted his head and shook it before grinning.

“Confess it! You were reading porn!”

“What!? No way!”

                Yes, he was but wouldn’t confess it for now.

“You know, you can tell me everything, I won’t judge you.”

“And I’m telling you it’s not important.”

                Asbel pulled a face and said something like “probably reading strange porn” and Richard, a little bit pissed off, took a pillow and threw it over Asbel’s face.

“Oh, you want to play like that.”

                At first, Richard didn’t understand but finally did when the pillow came back right in his face. And it started. They threw pillows at each other for ten goods minutes and, when they stopped, it was a draw. They lied side by side on the bed, panting. Sweat fell on their skin and Richard thought it was stupid to take a shower if it was for sweating just after. Yet, he didn’t regret it. He closed his eyes, calming his breathe at the same time Asbel did. They stayed like this for a long moment, so much that the blond teenage thought his friend had fallen asleep. But he hadn’t, as he would soon know.

“Richard? Are you sleeping?”

“No.”

                He wouldn’t if he was upside the blankets. He felt more than saw his friend moving. Richard moved too, putting his body under the blankets, like Asbel, and stared at the roof. It was past midnight by now and with all he had done during the day, he wanted to sleep.

“Richard? Can I confess you something?”

“Do as you wish. If you think you won’t regret it, then…”

                There was silence around them. Richard was a little bit curious about Asbel’s confession and to be honest, he was afraid his friend could regret it and decide not to tell him.

“You know, I like women.”

“Yeah.”

                Was it his confession? No because he already knew and it didn’t please him.

“And I like men.”

“Yeah.”

                He frowned. Wait, what?

“…Oh.”

“You finally understood?” Asbel asked.

“Yes, sorry.”

“Are you disgusted by that?”

“Do I seem disgusted?”

“No.”

“So, you have your answer.”

                Richard couldn’t be disgusted. On the contrary, he was pleased. It meant that, maybe, he had a chance? No, wait, it stupid. He was his best friend, they couldn’t… Besides, for that to happen one day; that would never come; Asbel had to know that he was gay, right? Maybe he should tell him… After all, Asbel confessed him something important like that…

“Asbel…”

“Yes?”

“You were right.”

“About what?”

“I read a doujinshi.”

“I knew it! You like to see two girls doing things, huh~”

“Who said it was girls?”

“…Oh. I see.”

                There was a silence around them. Not an awkward one. On the contrary, Richard felt better. Asbel knew about his preferences. Well, at least, he probably understood it.

“Who draw this doujinshi?”

                The question came out nowhere. The blond boy hadn’t expected it. He thought that maybe Asbel would ask questions more personal and there, he asked about the drawer?

“Huh? My favorite drawer, why?”

“But his name? Because I… Maybe I’ll read one of his works.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Well, maybe not now, but one day…”

“Knightmare.”

“Knight…mare…?”

“Yes. It’s a great artist! I’m sure you’ll like it!”

“Wow, calm down!” Asbel laughed. “I won’t read something before a moment so please, calm down. Geez, when you love something, you really do, huh?”

                Richard blushed and turned his back to Asbel who laughed.

“I promise I’ll read one of his works, okay?”

                Richard didn’t answer and closed his eyes. He felt Asbel playing with his hair, something that surprised him, and after they bid each other a good night, he fell asleep.


	6. Geek Me More

            The pen wrote the answers at the questions quickly, as if his life was in danger. It wasn’t the case, of course; his owner was always fast when it came to exam. After all, he already knew all the answers so why would he take his time? Besides, finishing before everyone meant he could read till the bell ring. So, nobody was surprised when Richard put his exam away of his eyes and took his book to read. No one, not even the teacher.

             Even though he seemed to read, it wasn’t the case. Richard was thinking about one thing in particular. One thing that bothered him since Asbel’s birthday, a month ago: his feelings for his friend. With all the strange dreams he did and all the desires he had, Richard couldn’t help but being scared. He always wanted to see Asbel smiling, and hear his laugh. When they were alone, he secretly wanted to take his hands or, more than that, kiss him. And the worst part was when a girl or a boy of the school got too close of him: Richard was jealous and wanted to hurt the one who dared to take _his_ Asbel. And that was a terrifying thing. At first, Richard thought it was because Asbel was his first friend but nobody wanted to kiss his friend, right? No, the truth was that he fell in love with Asbel.

             The blond boy sighed at the same moment that the bell rang. He closed his book and gave his exam to the teacher, before putting his things in his bag. Then, he waited for Asbel to do the same and, together, they left the classes and, after, the school.

“So, what do we do?” Asbel asked.

“I wanted to eat ice creams, to be honest.”

“Ice creams? Do you know that we’re in winter?”

“Yes, what’s the problem?” Richard asked.

             His red haired friend looked jaded and shook his head.

“Nothing. I was just surprised.”

“There’s no weather when it comes to ice cream. If you want an ice cream, eat one!”

             Asbel laughed before answering:

“Fine, fine. Let’s eat ice cream, then.”

“I know a good shop. You can even eat crepes, if you want.”

“Then I think I’ll take a crepe rather than an ice cream.”

             So, they headed towards the shop Richard knew. Once there, Richard ordered a banana ice cream and finally, Asbel took a strawberry ice cream.

“I thought you wanted a crepe?”

“Yeah well, it’s because of you. You gave me this desire.”

             _If only I could give you another desire…_ , the blond young man thought. If he could give Asbel the desire to be with him… But it was impossible. Besides, he didn’t want to break their friendship, so they would stay the way they were. It was better like that.

             Once they got their ice creams, the two friends talked about things and other.

“By the way, I was wondering… Do you go to conventions, time to time?”

“It happens, yes.”

             To be honest, there was Geek Me More this Saturday and Richard would be there, cosplayed. His cosplay was ready by now and he couldn’t wait to be at the convention. In add, he would be on stage this time. He was a little bit stressed, as every time he knew he would be on stage, but also excited. He loved to be someone else in front of everyone, and not the little perfect student his parents wanted. _I don’t want to be their marionette, but…_ He was their heir. They would want him to take the head of their enterprise…

“Will you go to Geek Me More, then?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t.” He lied. “Will you?”

“Oh, I see…” Asbel seemed disappointed. “Yeah, I’ll go. I have… some things to do there.”

“Like what?” Richard asked, hoping to know what to do to avoid his best friend in case they saw each other.

             Asbel wouldn’t probably recognize him with his cosplay, but his friend could be smart and found him. And he didn’t see him explain Asbel how much he loved to sing and to cosplay. Even if he knew his friend was open-minded… No, it was too embarrassing for now.

“Seeing my favorite internet singer, for example!”

“Oh? Who is it?”

“Mask of Barona!”

             Richard almost chocked with his ice cream. Did he hear well? Mask of Barona? He was… Asbel’s favorite internet singer…? _Even though I’m happy, I won’t be able to run away if I see him. I really hope he won’t recognize me._

“I heard he’s done a cosplay completely different of the others. I wonder what it is.”

             “If you knew…” Richard was about to answer, but stopped himself. And now, he was sure: definitely, it wasn’t a good idea to tell him.

* * *

 

             People were barely moving, and even if he was accustomed to convention, Richard couldn’t help but dislike that. He wanted to move for reaching quickly the place where the doujin’s artists were. He had learnt that Knighmare was there, and he wanted to see him, to know the face that made these wonderful stories so far, and thank him for everything.

            Except that people prefered chatting in the middle of the way, preventing others to move.

“Excuse-me,” he said, trying to attract their attention, but they didn’t even turn their face towards him. “Excuse-me, could you talk in another place, please?”

            No answer came. Richard rubbed his temples. It was annoying, and he couldn’t even try to pass on their side: it was already filled with people. _I loved the years the convention wasn’t that popular…_ Taking a deep breath, he tried again:

“Excuse-me, you’re in the middle of the way, and we would like to move. You’re not alone here.”

            This time, they turned their faces towards him, angrily though. _I should be the one angry here!_ He was dying under his cosplay, and if they didn’t move quickly, he would probably be angry enough to make a scandal. They huffed and moved, walking slowly. _At least, they move!_ He heard a thank you coming from behind him, nodded, and walked, trying to swing between people. When he managed to overtake the people in front of him, he got angry looks, but he ignored them. Coming from the people who stopped in the middle of the way just to talk, it was uninteresting.

            After a very long way, and too many people for him, Richard finally reached the place where the doujin’s artists were selling their products, and he took a deep breath. It was time to meet him, right? So, taking his courage in both hands, he walked through the place, searching for the artists’ names written in big behind them, and then, he saw him.

            And his eyes opened wide in disbelief. It was impossible. It was just a dream, or a nightmare, he didn’t even know anymore, and he would wake up soon. Yet, when he pinched his cheek to the point to hurt himself, he had to accept the truth: it was reality.

            _Asbel._ Asbel was behind a table, drawing, beside another artist. He was at Knightmare’s place. Richard swallowed, his eyes still on Asbel. _Asbel is Knightmare and I… I told him I was his fan… Hahahaha… Hahaha… Ha._ That was just a coincidence. It couldn’t be Asbel… But it was the same face, and the same hair, and the same beautiful eyes, focused on the drawing he was doing for someone. _Ah, what should I do? I could do as if I never came. I can leave, and just do another thing. But on the other side, I waited for that day… And I’m in my Athena’s cosplay...There’s no way he’s going to recognize me… I just have to change my voice… But what if he recognize me? No, impossible, Asbel is too dense for that. But sometimes, he’s smart. Richard, don’t be a coward. You wanted a Knightmare’s sign… But I can have one whenever I want, actually… But it won’t be from Knightmare, it would be from Asbel, right…? Stop thinking, Richard, do it! But what if…_

            He stood still in front of the stand, not knowing what to do. The plan had been to buy a doujin, and to make it sign by Knightmare. It was what the artist wrote on his blog, but everything was so different of what Richard had imagined that he didn’t know what to do anymore. Until he saw that girl, in front of the stand, clearly leaning towards him to show him a drawing she had done or something like that. Richard knew his jealousy was working, because she wasn’t flirting with him - or maybe she was, he couldn’t tell. But he wanted to push her and took her place. _Haha, good. I shouldn’t ask for his sign. I’ll turn crazy with his fans surrounding him._ Besides, he was already lucky to be his friend. _Knightmare and Asbel are the same person… I’m their friend… I’m in love with them…_ Great. He needed that. And when he would read his works, he wouldn’t be able to forget that it was Asbel who drew it. _Where does he get all these ideas…? That’s a wonder._

            Finally, he decided to leave and let his friend. But when he was about to leave, Asbel turned his face towards him, and smiled. And what a beautiful smile! His heart beated faster, and in the end, he waited in the queue. _He won’t recognize you, don’t worry._

When he arrived in front of him, he carefully took the new doujin ( _I still can’t believe it, Asbel!)_ , bought it, and asked for his sign. Asbel smiled, and oh, what a wonderful smile! Richard wouldn’t have miss it for nothing in the world.

“Which name should I write?”

            That was a good question. He couldn’t tell his true name, because with his voice, he was sure Asbel would understand - except if he really was dense, but it was Asbel so it wouldn’t be surprising. Suddenly, he remembered what his friend told him days ago, and with a soft smile, answered:

“Barona.”

            It was a part of his nickname, but he knew Asbel was a fan of his - it was still surprising, and maybe he should tell him one day (when Asbel would confess him he was actually Knightmare, there was no way he would be the first one to tell him) - so he should recognize the one he was fan of, right?

“Understood!” He answered with a big smile and wrote his dedicace, without even commenting his nickname.

            _Okay, he is really dense…,_ Richard understood once he was out of the queue, his signed doujin in his hands. _I guess it’s for the best. If he had understood, knowing him, he would have talked a lot, and in the end, my disguise would have been compromised._ Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a little upset. The excitation of being discovered was over, and it didn’t even last a minute. _That’s Asbel for you._

            He sighed, put the doujin in his bag, and trying not to walk on his beautiful white dress, he moved from the place. It was almost time for him to be on stage and sing with the other singers, so he took the way to the special stage, stopping time to time to pose for the photographers.

            Once he finally arrived, he greeted the other singers he met each year, and they got ready together. And then, it was time for them to go on stage. They sang with all their strength, smiling and saying nonsenses between the songs. Richard loved these moments, because he could be himself. And hidden under a disguise was better, because there was no way he could be recognized by the few of his classmates that came to conventions.

            During the fourth songs, Richard noticed Asbel near the stage, a big smile on his lips, and eyes sparkling. Richard winked to him, and he saw him blush. _Oh. I didn’t know it would be so easy to make him blush._ He smiled, and during the last few songs, he couldn’t help but glance at his friend who seemed hypnotized. _If it could be with the me he is with every day…!_

“I have to leave.” He said to his comrades.

“Already?”

“Let’s say that… there’s a good friend of mine who’s here and I don’t want him to know who I am.”

“Ohoh, so the goddess is leaving before her knight catch her, huh?”

            Richard pulled a face, poked the girl, and after a last goodbye, left quickly, making sure he didn’t meet Asbel on his way. Not that he didn’t want to be with his friend, but he knew that he would be discovered if they talked. _But I got his sign…_ He could give his, right?

            He sighed, and went back to Knightmare’s stand. Asbel was alone, a CD in his hand - the one he had done with his comrade -  talking with a fellow artist who noticed him and pointed him out. Asbel turned towards him and a big smile appeared on his face. Richard’s heart missed a beat. _Crap._

“You are…!”

“I’m sorry to bothering you. I don’t have much time but… Can I…?” He asked, pointing out the CD.

            Asbel looked at him, then at the CD, then gave it. Richard opened the box, and with a pen specially for that, he signed on the cover, and then gave it back to his friend. Asbel’s eyes were sparkling so much that he could give him a sunburn.

“I’m sorry, I have to go, but thank you very much for your support.”

“No no, thank you very much for taking your time for me!”

“Please, keep the great work!”

“No no, keep the great work!”

“You’re the one who works the more!”

“No, you are!”

            They looked at each other, blinked, and laughed. _We are idiots._ Then, after a last goodbye (and a last “you’re better than me” fight), Richard left, before Asbel discovered the truth. It was really exciting, and in a few years, he hoped they would laugh at that together.

            But for now, Richard would continue his current life, the memories of this day carved in his heart.

 


End file.
